Shaman
|multi_class = No |dual_class = No }}Shamans gain their power through alliances with powers of the "spirit world" and act as intermediaries between them and the corporeal inhabitants of the visible world. Constantly aware of spirits that others cannot see, shamans fit unevenly into society, even compared with others who draw on similar powers such as druids. Shamans may cast druid spells as well as several shaman-specific spells and high-level abilities. Shamans only learn new spells when they reach certain levels, and as a result, the number of different spells shamans can know is very limited compared to druids. After selecting a desired spell to learn in the level-up screen, they need to rest before it can be cast, and each casting will subtract 1 from the total casting number of the spell level the spell is from. They will need to rest to replenish the total casting number of each spell level. Only humans, half-elves, and half-orcs may become shamans. Shamans may not dual-class. Ability Scores Table During character creation, rolls below the minimum value for the class will be increased to that value. This table uses the values for Humans, other Races have modified ability scores. Class kits Shaman Shamans forge a divine connection with the natural world, similar to the way Druids commune with nature, but Shamans are more spiritual than primal. They directly tap into the energies that flow through the earth and air, through plants and animals, and even through the dead, and shape these energies to obey their will. Nowhere is this more evident than in their ability to summon powerful spirits as guardians and defenders. A being of two worlds, Shamans value balance over dominance. Class features: * May only wear leather, studded leather, and hide armor * May not equip shields larger than bucklers * May only use the following weapons: dagger, club, spear, axe, quarterstaff, dart, sling, and shortbow * May only become Proficient (one slot) in any weapon class * May only become Proficient (one slot) in any fighting style * May cast druidic spells * Does not automatically learn all spells of a given level as Druids do. Instead, Shamans select new spells to learn at each level, which they can cast daily without memorization * Gains immediate access to a number of Shaman-specific spells, which can be cast like any other: Spirit Ward, Writhing Fog, Spiritual Clarity, Spirit Fire, Recall Spirit, Spiritual Lock, and Ether Gate * Gains use of Detect Illusion skill with 20% points as a base, with an additional 4 points per level, up to a maximum of 100% at level 20 * May use Shamanic Dance at will. Shamans can summon spirit allies by performing a ritualistic dance. While dancing, the Shaman takes a +4 penalty to Armor Class and cannot move, attack, cast spells, use items and special abilities, or perform any other activity. Each round while the Shaman dances, there is a 35% base chance plus 2% for each level of the Shaman that a spirit will answer the call, up to a maximum of 75% at level 20. Any summoned spirits will disappear if the Shaman moves, stops dancing, or if the spirits leave visual range. The spirits grow in power as the Shaman gains additional levels: :*Level 1: Minor animal spirits (snake, fox, hound), up to 2 spirits at the same time :*Level 6: Major animal spirits (bear, panther, boar), up to 3 spirits at the same time :*Level 12: Minor nature spirits (lesser air spirit, lesser earth spirit, lesser fire spirit), up to 4 spirits at the same time :*Level 18: Major nature spirits (air spirit, earth spirit, fire spirit), up to 5 spirits at the same time :(See bugs) The type of the summoned spirit is randomly determined from all the spirits available at the Shaman's level. For example, a level 12 Shaman will summon either a minor nature spirit, a major animal spirit or a minor animal spirit, but cannot choose which one appears. Spirits will do their best to protect the Shaman but are not controlled directly. * Does not gain bonus spells per day for high Wisdom * Alignment restricted to neutral good, true neutral, and neutral evil * Ineligible for any stronghold (Affects only the Shadows of Amn campaign in ) * Hit Die: d8 * May not Dual-class Gameplay * Companion M'Khiin Grubdoubler is a shaman High-level class abilities From lv 18, shamans receive quest level priests spells which are added to their level 7 spellbook, most spells can only be selected once. Spirit Form may be selected multiple times and is a pre requisite for Favored of the Spirits. Both are innate HLA's and do not occupy level 7 spell slots. * Aura of Flaming Death * Elemental Summoning * Energy Blades (priest) * Ethereal Retribution * Favored of the Spirits * Globe of Blades * Mass Raise Dead * Implosion * Spirit Form * Storm of Vengeance Spell progression The following table shows the progression of different druid spells known by the shaman base class: The following table shows the progression of the casting numbers of each spell level by the shaman base class. Table for experience, hit points and weapon proficiency Class group exclusive items *Honorary Ring of Sune *Staff of Thunder and Lightning *Wand of the Heavens *Circlet of Lost Souls *Heart of the Mountain *Staff of the Woodlands *The Soulherder's Staff Bugs *Multiple shamans in one party can only summon the maximum number of spirits that any of them can summon, thus a party with 6 level 1 shamans dancing at once will only produce 2 spirits at a time. *When there are multiple shamans in a party, only one must continue dancing in order to maintain all the spirits. One shaman can dance to summon several spirits, then another shaman can begin dancing, and the original shaman can then stop dancing and perform other actions. External links * Gameplay (community) ~Write your insights below, different from the Gameplay section above, you may use your signatures here, example page~ Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Shamans